Idioties
by Ozora Ana
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles/Ficlets/Idioties en tout genre.
1. Générations

******Première note de l'auteure** : J'ai décidé de regrouper toutes les courtes idioties que je pouvais pondre ici. Il y aura donc des drabbles et des ficlets divers sur KHR. Ne vous attendez pas à lire de la grande littérature, c'est juste du n'importe quoi.

* * *

**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: G ne m'appartient pas, sinon il serait un uke pire que soumis avec une flûte dans le c-. Uhuhu, peu importe, voulez-vous.

**Paring**: Allusions au 8059 -yeah!- et à l'AsarixG.

**Note** : Je vous présente en exclusivité mondiale le premier drabble de pile 100 mots écrit par moi-même. Ce n'est rien de bien intéressant, amusant ou quoi, juste une petite idiotie sans grand intérêt. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Je voulais l'écrire il y a quelques temps, mais c'est seulement en étant coincé dans un mauvais bus que je me suis mise à le faire.

* * *

Si G détestait Gokudera, ce n'était pas à cause de sa façon d'être, ni du fait qu'il sortait avec Yamamoto Takeshi. Pour tout dire, lui même sortait avec Asari, et c'était plutôt une bonne chose que les relations entre les éléments soient restées les mêmes à travers les siècles. Non, la véritable raison qui faisait que le premier gardien de la tempête n'appréciait pas plus son successeur, c'était qu'il aurait bien aimé que ses descendants soient enfin des semes, pas comme lui. Daemon s'en moquait trop souvent et aussi incroyable que ça pouvait paraître, l'archer avait tendance à être susceptible.

* * *

**Note de fin** : J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait perdre votre temps avec la première idiotie de ce recueil. Et si jamais ça vous a vraiment plu, j'espère que les prochaines vous plairont tout autant. N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Adversaires

**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: K+/T pour le langage.

**Disclaimer**: Le texte m'appartient, mais malheureusement, aucuns des personnages ni l'univers où l'histoire dont c'est fortement inspiré ne m'appartiennent. Tout est à Akira Amano. Dans le cas contraire, la planète aurait vraiment du soucis à se faire de la mauvaise utilisation que je ferrais de tout ça.

**Paring**: Il y a un peu de 10069, caché au fin fond des caractères.

**Note** : Tout à commencé avec mon amie Ringo ( Breathingisboring ), qui a promis un drabble 10069 à Katsuri-san. Sauf qu'elle était tellement désespérée que j'ai essayé de l'aider en lui expliquant brièvement une idée que j'avais. Mais ça ne l'a absolument pas aidée, vu qu'elle n'a rien compris à ce que j'ai pu lui dire, alors au lieu de bien sagement réviser mes verbes irréguliers espagnols, j'ai écris, en même pas une dizaine de minutes, ce faux-drabble de 110 mots -je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le transformer en drabble ou double-drabble-. Voilà l'histoire de cette idiotie qui semble aussi longue que le drabble en lui-même.

* * *

Alors que je me faisais passer pour Léonardo Luppi, je pensais avoir appris un peu à le connaître, mais je me trompais totalement. Il m'avait repéré dès le début, mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard. Il s'était déjà arrangé pour que je ne puisse pas retourner dans mon corps, et j'ai vu son visage ravi de m'avoir piégé, ravi de me ridiculiser. Le pire, c'est que ce type était attirant, ça faisait presque plaisir que de voir qu'il m'accordait autant d'attention, même si c'était dans le but de me tuer. Si Fran n'était pas venu, j'aurais abandonné. J'aurais abandonné ce corps d'emprunt et mon esprit à ce connard.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Je n'aime pas tant que ça Byakuran ou Mukuro, mais j'avoue avoir adoré le moment où on apprend que Léo-kun est l'ananas herbivore. Enfin bref; qu'en avez vous pensé ? Ce n'est pas trop décevant ?


	3. Douceurs

**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: K/K+

**Disclaimer**: Les ferrero rochers ne m'appartiennent pas. Je sais que je n'en parle pas mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup pensé à eux en écrivant ce truc. Miam, sauf que vu le nombre de kcal dans chaque petite boule, j'ai du soucis à me faire. Et puis c'est italien en plus. Comme Giannini. D'ailleurs il ne m'appartient pas non plus, et pour une fois, j'en suis plutôt heureuse. Je ne l'aime pas.

**Paring**: GianninixSucreries ; ou comment essayer de s'en tenir à son régime en écrivant sur la nourriture.

**Note** : Giannini est un des personnages que je n'apprécie le moins dans ce manga. Si on supprime la famille Shimon, il y a des chances que je dise que c'est le personnage masculin que je déteste le plus. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur lui en pensant à la nourriture ô combien délicieuse. Donc voilà, c'est cette fois un double-drabble de pile 200 mots, en espérant que ça ne vous déçoive pas, et que ça vous plaise. Je n'ai pas trop envie que vous vous disiez après lecture « J'ai perdu mon temps... », mais tout dépend de vos goûts. Donc voilà, en ce 12/12/12, je vous présente ce truc.

* * *

Giannini aimait le sucre. Il affirmait que s'il en mangeait, c'était uniquement pour mieux faire fonctionner son cerveau, pareillement que Spanner ou du plus grand détective du monde. Mais ce n'était pas entièrement vrai; sinon, il n'aurait pas à se cacher comme il le faisait pour engloutir des choses hyper-caloriques remplies de glucides. En vérité, même s'il avait annoncé à Lambo avoir construit sa grosse machine à sucettes entièrement pour lui, c'était faux. Il se servait de la construction pour sa propre consommation. Pourquoi semblait-il paniquer dès lors que qui que ce soit entrait dans une pièce vide où il se trouvait ? Parce que le mécanicien ne voulait pas que l'on voit qu'il était de nouveau en train de manger. Le tiroir en dessous de son bureau était rempli d'emballages en tous genres, il s'en servait aussi pour cacher à la dernière seconde de la nourriture, quand quelqu'un manquait de le repérer. Surtout, quand on lui demandait son poids, il enlevait une bonne trentaine de kilos à ce qu'affichait la balance. Tout le monde remarquait que c'était louche, mais personne ne disait rien, ne voulant pas le vexer.

« Giannini est beaucoup plus gros que Lambo-san, bwouahaha ! »

Quoique. Presque personne.

* * *

**Note de fin** : C'est un peu hors-sujet, mais croyez vous à la fin du monde le 21 décembre ? Personnellement, je n'y crois pas une seconde, mais en envisageant l'hypothèse que mon pot de Nutella puisse être vide, je me dis que ça devient un peu plus plausible; Bref, je suppose que j'ai un peu trop parlé de nourriture pour aujourd'hui. Vos impressions ?


	4. Fête

**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: K/K+

**Disclaimer**: Blablabla Akira Amano, blabla.

**Paring**: J'ai tendance à y voir du 3318. Je suis peut être bête.

**Note** : Ce drabble est différent des autres. Bref, vive les fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

Le terrifiant chef du comité de discipline du collège de Namimori avait finalement accepté de venir à cette soirée chez les Sawada quand il avait appris que le bébé et l'ananas y seraient. Il avait prévu une soirée où il pourrait mordre à mort d'inutiles herbivores en échange de s'ennuyer en groupe, mais n'avait vraisemblablement pas imaginé ça. À peine avait il franchi le seuil de la porte qu'on l'agressait déjà.

« Hibari, embrasse moi sous le gui à l'extrême ! »

Vraiment pas. Mais bon, ça ne changeait pas vraiment ses plans. Il n'était plus tellement à un coup de tonfas près.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Reviews ?


	5. Traumatisme

**Author**: Ōzora Ana

**Rating**: T pour le pairing pire que choquant.

**Disclaimer**: Si Reborn m'appartenait, Sawada serait mort à force de se faire torturer.

**Paring**: Il ne vaut mieux pas que vous sachiez, sinon, vous ne voudriez plus lire. Je vous donne un indice, c'est à classer dans le genre Horror.

**Note** : Double-Drabble que je dédie à Breathingisboring.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi était avec les années devenu un grand parrain, respecté et apprécié de tous, mais sa vie de mafieux n'était pas de tout repos. Il n'y avait pas un seul jour où il ne devait pas trier la paperasse, répondre ou envoyer des lettres officielles, et ce en plus de devoir canaliser ses gardiens plus qu'énergiques. Des poches de trente kilomètres pendaient sous ses yeux alors qu'il tentait de marcher droit, un café italien très corsé dans les mains pour essayer de le réveiller un peu, car il lui manquait quelques jours de sommeil. Il voulait trouver son gardien de la foudre pour discuter des dégâts causés par sa dernière mission, mais par erreur, ouvrit la porte d'une chambre occupée. Persuadé que son manque d'énergie lui jouait des tours, il referma lentement la porte qu'il venait à peine d'entre-ouvrir, mais ne résista tout de même pas au choc, et s'évanouit brusquement.

Une heure plus tard, une domestique le retrouva, allongé au milieu du couloir.

Quand à notre parrain préféré, il ne sut jamais ce que Glo Xinia des Millefiores, le gardien de la foudre de la Varia et Giannini faisaient ensemble, dans le même lit de son propre manoir.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Avis sur le meilleur couple de tous les temps ?


	6. Morsure

**Author**: Ōzora Ana, comme d'habitude.

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano n'a jamais répondu à la lettre que je lui ai envoyé lui demandant de m'offrir certains de ses personnages dont elle ne veut plus.

**Paring**: 3318 -ou 1833, peu importe, mais j'ai tendance à préférer mettre Hibari en uke-; Non, ne fuyez pas ! Et aussi des allusions au 8059, parce que je ne peux absolument pas m'en empêcher.

**Note** : Donc voilà 253 mots, parce que j'ai eu la flemme de faire un nombre précis, sur un couple pas assez apprécié que j'aime beaucoup -merci les doujins en je ne sais quelle langue que je ne parle absolument pas-. Enfin bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Ryōhei avait compris que quelque chose clochait chez lui, et y réfléchissait en silence, ne voulant pas alerter les autres, ce qui en soi était un acte plutôt étrange de sa part. Il tentait d'analyser les moindres comportements de Gokudera et Yamamoto, regrettant amèrement de s'être moqué d'eux en apprenant le début de leur relation. Mais avec les semaines, le chef du club de boxe du collège Namimori sut ce qu'il devait faire pour apaiser au mieux ses souffrances. Alors il était allé dans le bureau d'une certaine alouette.

« Hibari, je suis attiré par toi à l'extrême ! »

Ç'avait été l'une des phrases les plus dures qu'il avait dû dire dans sa vie, et c'est pour ca qu'elle était agrémentée d'un « à l'extrême » , pour essayer de la rendre plus familière à prononcer.

Ryōhei était a genoux, la tête tournée vers le sol, les yeux fermés, appréhendant la réaction de l'autre. Il ne vit pas le premier coup de tonfa arriver, et se retrouva projeté un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

« Pour avoir fait douter le chef du comité de discipline de son orientation sexuelle, tu vas être mordu à mort. »

Hibari Kyōya s'approchait du corps de l'autre, dans l'espoir de lui asséner un nouveau coup, quand encore de nouveaux sentiments firent irruption dans son corps. Envie, désir. Un rougissement presque imperceptible colora ses joues alors qu'il envoya un nouveau coup.

« Pour attirer le chef du comité de discipline, tu vas être mordu à mort. »

Et Ryōhei comprit que ça commençait plutôt bien pour lui.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Vos avis ? Et puis vous avez des idées de drabbles ou quoi à me proposer ? Je suis preneuse.


	7. Combler

**Author**: Ōzora Ana, ou l'Ambassadrice du GloGianniLevi.

**Rating**: T

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano a refusé mon offre. La prochaine fois, je serais moins précise sur les explications des choses que je veux faire faire à ses personnages.

**Paring**: Une nouvelle fois, je veux traumatiser mes lecteurs avec ce pairing sûrement bon à classer dans le genre Horror, le GloGianniLevi. Mais c'est plus doux que l'autre fois, on dirait. Je sais pas, en tout cas c'est pas très explicite. Sinon, y'a des allusions au 4851 en prime.

**Note** : Je vous présente un ficlet hasardeux sur des choses hasardeuses. Il y a sûrement de l' OOC.

* * *

« Vous êtes le meilleur, Boss ! »

…

« C'est grâce au Boss ! »

…

« Boss ! »

…

« Boss ! »

…

« Boss ! »

...

Tout cela commençait vraiment à taper sur les nerfs de Lussuria. Se tripotant les joues, il fit un déclaration qui se voulait très sérieuse à Levi.

« Maah, Levi... Ça fait vraiment faux, tout ce que tu dis au boss. Si tu l'aimais vraiment autant que ce que tu essaies de faire croire, tu ne lui courrais sûrement pas derrière de cette manière. On dirait que tu nous montre ça pour cacher quelque chose, tu sais... »

Le monde fabuleux du gardien de la foudre s'était effondré en un instant. Depuis combien de temps Lussuria était devenu intelligent ? Et surtout, comment était-il possible qu'il ait vu au travers de son petit jeu de scène ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Boss est le meilleur des boss, le plus extraordinaire, le plus incroyable, le... »

« C'est de ça dont j'essayais de te parler, Levi. »

Il haïssait définitivement Lussuria. Mais alors que le moustachu s'apprêtait à nier de nouveau, ou à faire électrocuter l'autre, il éternua. Sûrement que quelqu'un devait parler de lui. Et probablement pas Xanxus.

.

Non. C'était Giannini. À peine venait-il d'entrer dans ce qui servait d'atelier aux deux autres mécaniciens de la base qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul. Spanner et Shoichi étaient en plein acte.

Les deux anciens Millefiore s'étaient retournés en un seul mouvement vers la porte, et le roux sentait déjà ses douleurs d'estomac arriver. Giannini avait donc bredouillé des excuses.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas ! Je n'ai rien vu ! Et moi même je... Enfin Levi et... Bon je vous laisse continuer ! »

La porte fut claquée, et Spanner et son partenaire ne surent jamais réellement ce dont leur avait parlé l'italien, mais c'était pour le mieux.

.

Loin de là, un certain binoclard marchait dans la rue. Il était sorti de convalescence depuis quelques temps déjà, et avait fini par être forcé à quitter les Millefiores après que son boss ait été battu à plat de couture par le gamin Vongola.

Glo Xinia se dirigeait vers le même bar que d'habitude, dans l'espoir de se noyer dans l'alcool et pourquoi pas ensuite dans la luxure. Sauf qu'une mauvaise surprise l'y attendait. Le mafieux pesta en regardant la petite pancarte d'un air plus que mauvais. C'était fermé. Et il n'était pas d'humeur à tester un autre endroit.

Une cigarette pendit à sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte. Il ne fumait presque jamais, mais l'esprit pas assez embrumé, une mélancolie désagréable commençait à s'emparer de lui.

Penser à autre chose qu'à ces conneries; vite. Il n'avait qu'à rappeler le type de la veille. L'ancien Gesso pianota rapidement sur son téléphone avant de le porter à son oreille. Une sonnerie, une autre, et encore une nouvelle. Puis son interlocuteur décrocha finalement.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas disponible. Glo pesta avant de rentrer à son appartement au Japon, n'arrivant plus à empêcher le flux de mauvais souvenirs à refaire surface dans son esprit.

.

Une mission quelconque au Sud de l'Italie les avait réunis tous les trois, et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même chambre, à partager un lit. C'était leur première fois pour deux d'entre eux, et ça semblait juste être un coup d'un soir parmi des centaines pour l'autre, qui était un grand pervers plutôt expérimenté. Sauf que ce n'était pas juste un court moment de luxure. Le même scénario s'était répété toutes les nuits durant deux semaines. Seulement cette période, car après, ils avaient dû se séparer.

Mais il était indéniable de dire que quelque chose était né entre eux. Des sentiments plutôt complexes les liaient, même si une éternité s'était écoulée sans qu'ils n'entendent parler des autres, sans qu'ils ne veuillent entendre parler des autres, et ça avait petit à petit creusé un manque terrifiant qu'ils niaient chacun de leur côté.

.

Glo regarda dans son répertoire deux numéros auxquels il n'avait jamais osé toucher, et lentement, appuya sur la touche d'appel.

.

Dans le manoir de la Varia, un téléphone sonna, et Levi tenta maladroitement de répondre, peu habitué par ce genre de technologies. Cette voix, il la reconnu entre mille. Alors sans réfléchir, il suivit ses instructions, sans jeter un dernier regard à Lussuria perplexe qui se posait toujours des questions sur ce que le gardien de la foudre de la Varia pensait vraiment de son boss.

.

Giannini décrocha avec plus de facilité son smartphone dernier cri qu'il avait lui même développé, mais sa réaction fut plutôt similaire; il rougit juste un peu plus.

.

Le lendemain, le temps qu'un avion au départ de l'Italie atterrisse au Japon, ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Comme si jamais ils ne s'étaient séparés. La seule chose qui avait vraiment changé était qu'ils avaient fini par prendre conscience du lien qui les liait.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Alors ? Vous me jetez des tomates ? Hiieee !


End file.
